Will and Layla's second year at sky high
by poweroflighting
Summary: Will and Layla are offered an opertunity to help them save the world. Now with the training they are reciving they must save the world from an evil man trying to distroy super heroes and sidekicks and human. Will they live and save the world? Or will they


Layla was in her room thinking about everything that had happened since she started the high school called Sky High. She remembered

how her and her friends had fought against Will's parents archenemies. She then remembered how the school shut down for a few weeks

so that repairs could be done to the school after that battle. A few days after the school was closed Will finally realized that he liked Layla

the same way that she liked him. Zach and Magenta realized they liked each other and started going out. When school reopened they

moved Layla into the hero class because of what she did to Penny.

Now a year later she and Will were still going out. We pick up with the happy couple as they are outside waiting for the flying school

bus. This bus took them to their high school named Sky High, for their first day of sophomore year. The bus just came to a stop in front

of Will, Layla, and Zach. Ron the bus driver opened the door so that the three could get onto the bus. Will, Layla and Zach all said hi to

Ron who even though falls into toxic waste and became a super hero still he drove the bus because he loves seeing the smiling face of the

kids and the screams from the new freshmen coming in.

They take a seat with their friends who were already on the bus. They said hi guys how were your summers? Ethan fixed his classes

and said that his summer was good that he went to visit his uncle sky flight. He had the power to make it rain and he was able to fly.

Magenta said that her summer was good that she went with her parents to England because someone threatens to blow up Big Ben and

parliament, Buckingham Palace, and Windsor Castle. Zach said he went to Japan and searched an ancient temple for a lost artifact. Layla

said she went to the rainforest for two weeks and made it so part of the rainforest grew back. Will told them that he and his parents went

to Japan too but he went there with his parents to stop a robot that looked like a giant ape, after defeating the robot they stayed there for

two weeks for family togetherness. Warren said he stayed in town and worked in the Paper Lantern because he and his mom didn't have

enough money to travel except they went to LA for a week to see some family.

The friends got to school with five minutes before classes started so they each split up and went to their lockers to pick up books they

needed and to drop off the books that they didn't. Warren went to power enhancement; this class was for heroes and hero support

(sidekicks). Warren was throwing fireballs at dummies and in-between each fireball he would have his whole body to turn into a human

torch. Magenta, Ethan, and Zach had gone to class with Mr. Boy again. It turns out that this year he was their secondary teacher and they

had a teacher with the power of super extra strong sight. The teachers name was Hawk sight. She walked into the room and had

everyone introduce them to her. Then they started work on how important it is to know history of the sidekick and how they would help

their heroes.

Will and Layla were in class with their teacher from last year Mr. Medulla. They were making dummies that could put up force fields

and that they could move so they could dodge the attacks that the students used. The class had ten minutes left and the Medulla sent a

telekinetic attack at each dummy one at a time. The bell rang just after he tested all the dummies. He said Will Layla may I talk to you for

a minute? Will and Layla looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders and said of course Dr. Medulla. Mr. Medulla shut the door

and said ok you two Principal Powers wanted me to talk to you about being put up a year and be in special classes after school. You will

have to live here during the week but you may go home on weekends. The reason she wanted me to tell you about it is because she is

setting everything up for this class and your suits were you will both live. And if you answer us quickly then the lessons will start sooner

and end quicker. On weekends you will be allowed to hang out with your friends. Will and Layla look at Mr. Medulla and ask how long

they have to decide and if they can talk to their parents. Mr. Medulla hands Will and Layla slips of paper and on them it gives them the

rest of the day off and they are allowed to talk about this with their parents and their answers are to be given to him in two days time. He

then saluted them and left the room.

Will and Layla look at each other and Will says is this for real? Layla looks just as shocked as Will but she nods her head. Will let's

tell both of our parents at the same time because I feel it would make it easier for all of us. Will nods his head agreeing with Layla but he

says lets go find our friends and we will go to your place pick up your parents and go to my house and wait for them there. Layla nods

her head and they go find their friends and have Ron drive them to Layla's house they picked up her parents and were just in time to meet

his parents before they went back to work. Will stops them and tells them that he and Layla have some very important information that

affects Will and Layla and their family and friends.

Every one is sitting down in the Strongholds living room, except Will and Layla who are standing up. Ok what we are going to tell you

guys will change how we are living our lives it will be a decision that we all need to make. Well Layla's and my parents. Mr. and Mrs.

Stronghold, Mom, and Dad, we were asked today to be in a new program that just has me and Will in it. We would be living in Sky High

during the week, and come home on weekends. We will also being sent ahead in school by one year meaning that we will be taking junior

class. There might be a small possibility that we will be staying for an extra year for more training.

That is the end of Chapter one how will will's and Layla's parents and friends react to the news. Please review this is my first fan

fiction. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to post as often as possible. College sophomore year is starting for me the 31st of

august so I will see how often I post at school. Thanks again for reading this. Let me know if I can do anything better for it.


End file.
